Kirby: Darkness over Dream Land
Kirby: Darkness over Dream Land is a Kirby game for Microsoft Windows (via Steam), Xbox One, and the Nintendo Switch. In the game, a mysterious entity is threatening Dream Land, and Kirby must stop it by freeing the Legendary Cannons known as the Cannon Ultras. The main antagonist is the Mystery Entity. Gameplay The game still retains the traditional platformer gameplay style. But new additions have been added, the common mid-bosses now drop their ability to inhale upon dying (except the Mashers), rather then inhaling the mid-bosses directly. Also, special towers, called Boss Towers, must be activated in order to reach the Level's Boss. Copy Abilities * Beam * Beetle * Bomb * Crash * Cutter * Doctor * ESP * Fighter * Fire * Hammer * Ice * Mike * Ninja * Parasol * Sleep * Smash Bros. * Spark * Spear * Stone * Sword * Water * Whip * Wing Final Ability: * Star Rod Enemies Returning: * Waddle Dee (Copy Ability: None, Parasol if Holding one) * Waddle Doo (Copy Ability: Beam, Parasol if Holding one) * Beetley (Copy Ability: Beetle) * Poppy Bros. Jr. (Copy Ability: Bomb) * Bomber (Copy Ability: Crash) * Sir Kibble (Copy Ability: Cutter) * Chemitory (Copy Ability: Doctor) * NESP (Copy Ability: ESP) * Knuckle Joe (Copy Ability: Fighter) * Hot Head (Copy Ability: Fire) * Burning Leo (Copy Ability: Fire) * Glunk (Copy Ability: None) * Grizzo (Copy Ability: None) * Chilly (Copy Ability: Ice) * Galbo (Copy Ability: Fire) * Walky (Copy Ability: Mike) * Moonja (Copy Ability: Ninja) * Noddy (Copy Ability: Sleep) * Labotory (Copy Ability: None) * Sparky (Copy Ability: Spark) * Lanzer (Copy Ability: Spear) * Rocky (Copy Ability: Stone) * Blade Knight (Copy Ability: Sword) * Sword Knight (Copy Ability: Sword) * Water Galbo (Copy Ability: Water) * Wester (Copy Ability: Whip) * Birdon (Copy Ability: Wing) New: * Mallet Mech, a Labotory like enemy wielding a Hammer (Copy Ability: Hammer) Levels * Night Fields (Tutorial Level) * Grassy Grasslands * Magma Mines * Blue-Sky Palace * Yocean Ocean * Dry Desert * King Dedede's Castle * Darkness Dream Land Bosses Common Mid-Bosses Common Mid-Bosses are mid-bosses that can be found just anywhere. Golem.jpg|Golem (Copy Ability: Stone) No Image.png|Luminous Golem (Copy Ability: Crash) No Image.png|Rare Golem (Copy Ability: Smash Bros.) No Image.png|Igneo Golem (Copy Ability: Fire) No Image.png|Frost Golem (Copy Ability: Ice) No Image.png|Colossal Waddle Dee (Copy Ability: Fighter) Masher_DATfEwcUAAAajlR.png|Mini Masher (Copy Ability: None) Masher_upgraded_DATfI5xVoAAV7jH.png|Masher (Copy Ability: None) Mega_masher_DATfKHCVYAAGinm.png|Mega Masher (Copy Ability: None) World Mid-Bosses World Mid-Bosses are mid-bosses that only appear in specific Levels. Whispy Woods2.png|Whispy Woods (Grassy Grasslands) No Image.png|Igneo Golem Titan (Magma Mines) Kracko.png|Kracko (Blue-Sky Palace) No Image.png|Flotzo Borg (Yocean Ocean) Metal General.png|Metal General (Dry Desert) KSA_King_Dedede_artwork.png|King Dedede (King Dedede's Castle) Bosses Dark_Ent.png|Dark Ent (Grassy Grasslands) Dark_Waster.png|Dark Waster (Magma Mines) Dark_Wyvern.png|Dark Wyvern (Blue-Sky Palace) Dark_Leviathan.png|Dark Leviathan (Yocean Ocean) Dark Machine.png|Dark Machine (Dry Desert) King-D_Mind_3D_Model(false).png|King D-Mind (King Dedede's Castle) King_D-Mind_3D_Model.png|King D-Mind (Darkness Dream Land) Soundtrack * Title * File Selection * Night Fields * Grassy Grasslands * Magma Mines * Blue-Sky Palace (Main) * Blue-Sky Palace (Icy Parts) * Yocean Ocean * Dry Desert * Metal General's Hideout * King Dedede's Castle Boss Themes * Golem Battle * Colossal Waddle Dee Battle * Masher Battle & Getting caught in Metal General's Hideout * Whispy Woods Battle & Kracko Battle & Flotzo Borg Battle * Igneo Golem Titan Battle * Metal General Battle * Dark Ent Battle & Dark Leviathan * Dark Waster Battle * Dark Wyvern Battle * Dark Machine Battle * King Dedede Battle * King D-Mind Battle * King D-Mind Final Boss Battle Other * Game Over * Boss Tower Activated * Staff Roll